Destino – Charlus Potter & Dorea Black
by Aluada do Moony
Summary: Último ano em Hogwarts... "...é 'agora ou nunca'..." ...Um Grifinório... "...Charlus Potter desfilou elegantemente em sua direção..." ...Uma Sonserina... "...desejava que ele estivesse ali com ela..." ...E um só destino. " Você nunca vai me deixar, não é?" Destino - Charlus Potter & Dorea Black : porque o "para sempre" é um ótimo começo.


Todos os dias era a mesma coisa: troca de olhares durante o café-da-manhã, troca de olhares nos corredores, troca de olhares nas aulas compartilhadas por Grifinória e Sonserina, no almoço e até nos treinos de quadribol.

Charlus Potter e Dorea Black nutriam uma estranha curiosidade um pelo outro desde o quinto ano. Ou talvez desde o primeiro. Agora, no sétimo ano, pairava entre os dois o conhecido "é agora ou nunca", e nenhum deles estava disposto a deixar a oportunidade passar.

A luz do sol começava a iluminar a janela do dormitório masculino da Grifinória, mas sete camas estavam vazias.

–Ei, Potter! – berrou Wood, o capitão do time. –O ar do sábado te faz mal ou você andou cheirando pó de flu?

–Foi mal, cara – ele respondeu, cabisbaixo –, hoje eu tô mais distraído que o Lovegood.

–Tô vendo... – o goleiro resmungou. –Faz o seguinte: vai tomar uma ducha, aposto que sua cabeça está na Dedosdemel, não? Todos nós vamos a Hogsmeade também, mais tarde.

O apanhador assentiu e se dirigiu ao vestiário. "Mal ele sabe," pensou, "que minha distração estava na arquibancada, me encarando com aqueles olhos negros de céu noturno... Será que ___ela_ vai ao vilarejo também?"

De fato, a Sonserina estava lá. Havia acordado antes do nascer do sol, colocado um de seus melhores vestidos e feito uma maquiagem leve. "Agora sei que ___ele_vai a Hogsmeade... Já sei quem pode me ajudar." Saiu do campo saltitando e rodopiando rumo ao jardim. E lá estava ela, os cabelos castanhos caindo graciosamente no rosto, lendo um livro enorme: Jessica Carter, melhor amiga de Dorea, ainda que tenha caído na Corvinal; se conheceram no Expresso, rumo ao primeiro ano, e foi "simpatia à primeira vista".

–Já sei: aventura trouxa medieval? – ela surpreendeu a amiga, que estava à sombra de uma árvore.

–Aaah! Que susto, Dobs! – a Sonserina torceu o rosto em uma careta diante do apelido bobo. –Vem cá, dá um abraço. Sim, e gira em torno de um anel, tem uma sociedade e até Merlin aparece.

–Ah, é tão a sua cara! Agora, adivinha quem vai a Hogsmeade hoje?

–O Potter? Ah, Merlin, não disse? Você está caidinha por ele!

–Hum...Talvez...mas quero que você me ajude a me arrumar.

–É ******claro**! Mas vão deixar eu entrar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina?

–Ah, isso é o de menos, vem! – e saiu puxando a Corvina pela escola, até as masmorras.

Depois de um tempo estava quase pronta, só faltava a roupa. Depois de 10 vestidos diferentes, Dorea optou por um verde de bolinhas prateadas (passado de mãe para filha, uma vez que todas as Black foram Sonserinas) com um decote sutil - ou nem tanto - e um sapato de salto baixo, igualmente verde.

–Amiga, você está di-vi-na! – Jessica exclamou enquanto Dorea dava um giro.

–Ah, que isso! Agora vamos, vou te ajudar a escolher uma roupa!

–Eu? Poxa, amiga, acho que vou ficar lendo no jar...

–Nem pensar! – a Sonserina a cortou. –Você vai, Jessie, e sabe por quê? O Lovegood vai! E eu sei que ele sempre fica naquela livraria que você gosta...

–Jura? Ah, Dobs, você sabe que eu não consigo evitar me perder naqueles olhos azuis sonhadores... O que estamos esperando? Tenho que me arrumar! – e saíram do dormitório, chegando ao Salão Comunal das cobras e presenciando uma cena estranha, porém comum: Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy e Lestrange (que odiava o próprio nome) num canto, cochichando sobre um velho pergaminho. Malfoy iniciou uma provocação, a voz arrastada, os olhos frios e cinzentos percorrendo o corpo alvo e definido de Dorea.

–Como Monitora, ___senhorita_ Black, achei que soubesse que não é recomendável ou muito menos permitido trazer... estranhos...– olhou com desprezo para Jessica – para nossa nobre Sala Comunal.

–Exatamente, ___Malfoy_ – ela deixou a polidez de lado. – Mesmo que não use o dormitório reservado, ___ainda_ sou Monitora e ___ainda_ te odeio menos com a boca fechada.

–Não fale assim comigo! De certo esqueceu que meu melhor amigo é Monitor, não é, Tom?

–Abraxas, cale a boca e concentra aqui. – Riddle nem sequer tirou os olhos do pergaminho. As amigas passaram pelo buraco do retrato, sob um olhar de puro ódio do loiro e rindo do fora que este acabara de levar, em direção à torre Oeste.

Quando a castanha estava pronta, algum tempo depois, seguiram pelos corredores rumo à saída.

–Amizade...– Jessica revirou os olhos. – Aquilo parece mais servidão.

Dorea concordou enquanto passavam pelo zelador Apolíneo Pringle e seguiam alegremente em direção a Hogsmeade.

Chegando lá, a Corvina rumou para a livraria, como de costume, enquanto a Black caminhava despreocupadamente pela rua principal. De súbito, entrou em uma sorveteria, comprou um sorvete sabor ___baba de unicórnio_e resolveu sentar em um gramado vazio, observando o sol da tarde. Inconscientemente, desejava que ___ele _estivesse ali com ela, ainda que a ideia se mostrasse perturbadora demais por não ter o que dizer.

Nesse instante, como se a estivesse seguindo, Charlus Potter desfilou elegantemente em sua direção, exibindo seu sorriso tenho-32-dentes-brancos-e-brilhantes, que deixou a Sonserina hipnotizada.

– A senhorita me dá a honra de sua companhia?

– Eu...eh...s-sim...uh...sente-se, porque não? – ela balbuciou, visivelmente constrangida. Porém, minutos depois, conversavam como velhos amigos, falando dos mais variados assuntos com entrosamento. Finalmente puderam formar uma opinião concreta sobre o outro: "Ele tem um ótimo senso de humor!", era o que Dorea achava de Potter, que por sua vez não parava de notar em "Como ela é extrovertida sem perder a doçura...!"

Conforme o sol ia se pondo os dois ficavam mais próximos, os olhos negros dela e os azuis dele trocando tentativas de se concentrar na conversa, e apenas na conversa.

Em certo momento, encorajado pelo crepúsculo e cansado de resistir aos encantos de Dorea, o apanhador aproximou-se lentamente, acariciando-lhe a pele alva e tocando-lhe os lábios volumosos com os seus. Mesmo em choque, a jovem concedeu a passagem, se deixando levar pela intensidade do beijo que almejava há anos e afagando carinhosa e apaixonadamente os cabelos do amado.

Se separaram depois do que pareceram horas, mas não disseram nada, pois não foi preciso: sustentaram um olhar que evidenciou todos os sentimentos que envolviam os dois.

Pouco tempo depois estavam de volta ao castelo, mais especificamente na sala Precisa (cujo teto estava enfeitiçado para mostrar a lua), deitados lado a lado sobre um gramado artificial.

– Charlus...?

– Sim, amor.

– Você nunca vai me deixar, não é?

Dito isso, o moreno levantou o tronco, pôs o rosto da loira entre suas mãos e disse:

– Nunca pense nisso – e acrescentou, com um meio sorriso, – Dorea Black Potter.

– Quer dizer – ela disse, os olhos brilhando, – que vamos ficar juntos para sempre?

– Porque não? É o nosso destino. E o "para sempre" é um bom começo – e se inclinou para beijar a amada.

Se aconchegando em seu peito, Dorea refletiu sobre o que tinha acabado de ouvir e sorriu.

Estava adorando esse começo.


End file.
